


Not Entirely Wanted

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [12]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Kraglin never wanted children... he never wanted this





	Not Entirely Wanted

Kraglin stared at the medic, his mouth gaping open in wide ‘O’.

 

“What the fuck did you just say?”

 

The medic smirked, clucking his two tongues, before patting the first mate on the shoulder. “Should have kept your legs together Krags. It’s not been that long since you adopted the first brat.” The medic then turned to the Captain and smirked, “Good luck Captain.”

 

Once the medic had left, Kraglin turned to his Captain, who was practically vibrating in the chair he’d collapsed into after being summoned by the doc. There was a sly smirk on his face as he leaned forwards. “A baby,” he murmured, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

 

Kraglin swallowed back the fear. Yondu came from a dying race… of course he’d want a baby.

 

He couldn’t say anything.

 

………………………………………………………………

 

“I’m going to have a baby brother or sister?” Peter chirped loudly, bouncing up and down in glee.

 

Kraglin resisted the urge to mutter something about Peter not being Yondu’s damn kid. “Yes.” He grumbled.

 

Peter gave him an odd look, tilting his head to the side. “Why ain’t you happy Kraglin? Don’t you want a… baby?” he trailed off slightly at the glare Kraglin shot at him.

 

“Look… you were a surprise as it is.” He clutched at his yet, unrounded midsection, “But I never wanted kids, that’s why I became a ravager! Me mum spent years trying to give me a sibling, and all that happened, was that she got more and more depressed, and me dad drank himself to death because of it.”

 

“Oh…” Peter frowned briefly for a moment, before he beamed again, “… you’ll probably be alright? Yeah?”

 

Kraglin cursed under his breath, before storming away.

 

Of course Peter wouldn’t understand.

 

………………………………………………………………………….

 

Kraglin felt like he was a prisoner.

 

Trapped between Tullk and Horuz as the pair chattered eagerly about their own kids, before moving onto his own.

 

“So, boy or girl?”

 

“I think we can get a tiny gun for him, start trainin’ him early, eh Kraglin?”

 

“Don’t know. Don’t care.” Kraglin swatted Tullk’s hands away, before absently prodding at the side of his growing belly, trying to ignore the fear building up in the back of his mind.

 

……………………………………………………………….

 

Yondu jerked at the sound of glass shattering on the floor, leaping from the Captain’s chair and spinning around to stare at Kraglin, who also seemed to have leapt from his own seat.

 

“Everyone out!” Yondu ordered, spotting the look on Kraglins’ face and frowning in concern, “NOW!”

 

Once everyone was gone, Yondu made his way over to his first mate, stepping over the shattered glass and spilled juice, reaching out for him. “Krags… what is it?”

 

“I-I… it- “Kraglin stared down at his protruding stomach, hands shaking madly.

 

“Spit it out boy!”

 

“It. Fucking. Moved!” Kraglin hissed, hands not quite touching his belly.

 

As much as he hated to admit feeling fear, the sensation of having something move inside him, was honestly terrifying.

 

Yondu, however, lit up. Clearly mistaking the utter horror on Kraglin’s face, as mere surprise, Yondu’s hands moved to the ever-growing mid-section, beaming when something kicked against him.

 

“Hey there…” he murmured, an uncharacteristically soft smile on his face. When he turned his gaze up, he frowned at what he saw. Kraglin looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here, one hand covering his mouth as his shoulders shook, eyes turned to the ceiling, not wanting to look down at Yondu.

 

“Krags?” Yondu frowned, pushing himself to his feet, “Wotcha blubbering about now?”

 

Kraglin kicked him in the knees and pushed the Captain away, and storming away. Just before he reached the door, he turned back to face a cursing Yondu, face red in anger. “You did this to me!” he growled, pointing at his stomach, “You put this-this THING inside me!”

 

Standing there in stunned silence for a few moments, Yondu shuffled forwards, “No need to be such a drama queen…” he muttered, “… babies are born on this dump all the time. Doc knows what he’s doing, the baby will be fine.”

 

Kraglin pushed him away again, “I’m not scared for the fucking baby! I’m scared for me! I never wanted a baby, but god forbid I say no to you!”

 

And with that, Kraglin was gone, storming down the corridor, leaving a stunned Yondu behind.

 

………………………………………………………………………………..

 

The day that Kraglin went into labour, was anything but a happy day.

 

The rest of the crew were barricaded from the medic’s room, with many of the closer members, such as Peter, literally pressing themselves against the door. The medic was bustling around, grabbing bits and bobs to help with the process.

 

Yondu was sitting by the bed, a neutral expression on his face as Kraglin nearly crushed his fingers, wailing in pain.

 

“Alright, you’re almost ready.” The medic reported after a quick check of the vital area, before grabbing some more warm water.

 

“I don’t want to fucking do this!” Kraglin pleaded, tears building in his eyes as he turned to Yondu, “I don’t want to fuckin’ do this you bastard!”

 

Yondu just stared at him, face still neutral as he stroked the back of Kraglin’s hand.

 

“Alright, get ready to push!”

 

Even down in the engineering rooms, Kraglin’s scream could be heard.

 

…………………………………………………………….

 

“Kraglin, Kraglin wake up!”

 

Kraglin groaned, eyes weakly staring up at the ceiling, before turning his attention to whoever spoke. He frowned at the sight of Yondu sitting there, a bundle of vaguely clean blankets in his arms.

 

“Wassat?”

 

“Our kid dumbass.” Yondu shuffled closer, offering the bundle of blanket to him, “Handsome little bugger.”

 

Gently, Kraglin took the bundle and stared down at it, not fully comprehending what he was seeing at first. Slowly, his brain caught up, eyes widening at the tiny face staring back up at him. The baby squirmed, letting out a soft coo as tiny arms waved blindly up at him.

 

“Yer… actually kinda cute.” Kraglin admitted, letting tiny fingers curl around his own.

 

Yondu watched silently for a few moments, an unfamiliar, warm feeling settling in his chest before he leaned forwards and pulled Kraglin into a one-armed hug. “You were a-fuckin’-mazing.” He muttered fondly.

 

“… Yeah… I was, wasn’t I?”


End file.
